The False Inquisitor
by Neonasaurus
Summary: Tiffany was very excited to finally get her hands on 'Dragon Age: inquisition', but little did she know how it'd change her life forever. After picking up her copy of Dragon Age Inquisition, Tiffany's train that she was taking home gets into a huge accident, rendering her unconscious. When she comes to, she finds herself sucked into the world of Thedas with a glowing, green mark
1. Introduction

This story is every gamer's fantasy come to life. A girl gets knocked into a coma (ok, so that's not really everyone's fantasy, but you have to start somewhere) and finds herself in the newest dragon age game as the 'Inquisitor'. It'll have action, romance, betrayal and lots of laughs. I warn you though, it will have spoilers for the game. Mostly all of them. It'll include all the characters in the game and some that aren't, including the Hero of Ferelden. I hope you enjoy the experience!


	2. Chapter 1: The Accident

My foot tapped impatiently on the GameStop floor. It's not like I meant to look like I was angry or to imply that the salesgirl was too slow, it's just, I had been waiting for this game since it had been announced two years ago. The hunger in my eyes was undeniable. It was a long day of school and all I wanted to do was play Dragon Age: Inquisition. My roommate agreed to keep her distance from the dorm room so I had the entire space to myself. I was just so ready. Mind racing, I began to go over the character customization in my head. What would my inquisitor be like? Would she be an elf? What was her name? What would she look like?

That made the wait even worse.

"What was the name on the reservation?" The salesgirl came back from the backroom and the question made my heart race in panic. Had they lost it? Had I come to the wrong GameStop? Did I call the wrong GameStop? "Tiffany." I answered, trying not to reveal my anxiety over the matter. The girl had probably had a long day as well. I don't want to stress her out more by having her think I'm angry at her or any negative feeling towards her.

It felt like hours when the salesgirl finally reemerged, video game in her hand. I won't lie. The sight of the video game, MY video game, put this huge grin on my face and the salesgirl, whose name I found was Joey, smiled in return. It was obvious she was happy that I was happy. I paid for the game, thanked Joey, and made my way to the train station back to the dorms. It took all I could to wait until I got on the train to open the case.

Once aboard, I grabbed the nearest spot and tore open the plastic. I opened it as if my life depended on it and smelled the most amazing scent: new video game smell.

I felt eyes on me and forgot what I had just done. I dared not stare back as a blush spread across my cheeks. It was time to put the game away to avoid further embarrassment. After all, it was only a fifteen minute ride back.

So my thoughts drifted to the game and what I was gonna do. I already decided who I was going to romance. Cullen was the obvious choice. Sure, every other girl would romance him, but I had already had a certain crush on him from my Origins play through. My female mage had caught the eye of Cullen and I found him unbelievably adorable. And a forbidden romance between a mage and a templar? I was hooked.

The sudden jerk of the car I was in brought me back to earth. People gasped around me and we all looked at each other, all thinking the same thing: what was going on? It was calm for a moment, but then another jerk, even stronger than the last, through me out of my seat onto my knees. Other people had fallen on the floor as the lights in our cabin flickered. The sound of metal scarping against metal screamed through the air and many people, including me, covered their ears. Then, out of no where, a force stronger than I have ever felt, threw us all to the right side of the train. The pain as the seat dug into my back made me cry out and wince. But the train was still moving, it was starting to roll on it's side and i couldn't catch up. The last thing I remember was screaming and putting my arms in front of me.


	3. Chapter 2: Fading Away

You know that feeling when you take nighttime cold medicine and you wake up to go to the bathroom? Everything is all blurry and you're not quite sure if you are dreaming or not. Well, when I opened my eyes, that's exactly how I felt. I wasn't even surprised that I wasn't in the train anymore. My eyelids felt heavy and I just wanted to lay there forever. That all changed when a green lightning bolt flashed above my head and made me dart straight up. Where the hell was I? Dark mountains of rocks and dirt surrounded me. I went to stand up, but my body moved slowly and felt so heavy. Like the ground was a magnet. I fell back, my motions a blur, my butt hitting the gravel. I would have stayed there for a while if there hadn't been a noise.

It was a high pitched squeaking. It would have sounded cute too, but it surrounded me, as if it wasn't coming from the same place. A feeling gnawed at my stomach and it told me to run, even thought i thought it impossible, I obeyed. Then, as if on cue, the shadows followed, chasing me. I dared not to look back. Just then, a bright light in front of me flashed. If things would have been different, I would have obviously stopped, but I knew what was behind me. Ok, I didn't exactly, but I knew that whatever those shadows were, it was bad. "Hurry!" a voiced cried out to me. My eyes focused on the light and I made out a woman's shape.

That's another thing I noticed. I was running, full pace, but my breathing wasn't fast. Usually, if I run thirty seconds, I become out of breath. But I didn't even feel the drag of my muscles. All I could feel was numbness and my head being heavy. It was hard to explain feeling like a feather, yet, feeling like a paper weight. I think the best way to describe it was that I felt like a marble, being rolled fast on a smooth surface. So I wasn't gasping for air or anything.

"Take my hand! You can't stay here!" the voice shouted at me again, she sounded motherly and ancient.

The sound of squeaking getting closer made me turn my head. Aha, that was a big mistake. HUGE spiders were chasing after me. This definitely made me hasten my pace and I reached out for the bright figure. I was terrified. My fingers brushed hers.


	4. Chapter 3: Playing Good and Bad Cop

I opened my eyes once more, expecting myself to be staring at my bedroom ceiling. But I only found stone above me and the the sound of dripping. I sat up, soreness running through my back. My hands were bound by a plank. One thing I noticed is, I felt smaller. Even my hands were slender. In real life, I was a short, chubby blonde girl with baby hands. These were...graceful.

My left hand, though, it felt as if it was asleep. It tingled and was all pins and needles. I stared at it waiting for something to happened. Which it did. A bright green flash emitted from my palm, surging me with pins and needles, as if my arm fell asleep at that moment, "Ugh!" I gasped. "What the-" What was this thing?! Why did it look so...familiar?

The door in front of me opened with great force as two figures emerged. When I saw their faces I was taken completely aback. It was Cassandra and Leliana. "I must be dreaming." I laughed. That was my first mistake. Cassandra drew her sword and pointed it at my throat. "I assure you that you are not." Noting the surprise in my eyes, the very angry Cassandra withdrew her pointed edge and started to circle me."Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." It sounded as if she was really distressed, but trying to hide it. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended...is dead." Her eyes were like daggers now, "Except for you."

She expected me to answer and obviously I had no idea what the hell was going on. I get it brain. You're all excited to play the new game, but what was all this about? "That sounds awful, really, but I have no idea what's going on." Cassandra then grabbed my wrist, forcing my arms up. The glowing thing in my hand responded with a burning shock on my wrist. "Explain this." Letting go, the plank fell to my lap. "Trust me, I am just as confused as you are!" I let out a scoff, which I shouldn't have done, it only made her angrier. "YOU'RE LYING!" She went to grab me when Leliana, characteristically silent this whole time, held her back, "We need her, Cassandra." The redhead then looked to me.

I felt like I needed to say something, "I am honestly sorry about all those...dead, but I seriously don't remember anything...except." Leliana, more calm than Cassandra looked at me, needing more from me. "Do you remember what happened? How this began?"

My mind raced. I tried to think about what happened in the dream before this one. None of this made sense, but I felt this need to help them, even if I was just going to wake up soon. "I was in this weird place...shadows chased me...no spiders...and then this woman...she was a light and she reached out for me..." Leliana's eyes soon jumped to life and grew with needful curiosity, "A woman?" Cassandra, as if a big sister shielding her sibling, moved Leliana towards the door with her body, "Go to the forward camp, Leliana, I will take her to the Rift." Leliana gave me one last look, making sure I was aware of her power, and left.

Cassandra, meanwhile, bent down towards me, unshakling me, but then binding my hands with rope. I just had to know what was going on. "So, what is happening?" She sighed, showing me the true sadness that laid in her heart, helping me up. "It would be easier to show you."


End file.
